Architect
The Architect (Japanese: , Sōsei no kami, lit. "God of creation") is a character in Xenoblade Chronicles 2. Often referred to by the Aegises as "father", he is the God that created Alrest. Killing the Architect is the main objective of the organization Torna. Obtaining his powers directly from the Conduit, the Architect possesses abilities far beyond any mortal being. Some examples of his powers include being able to protect from attacks without even moving, overseeing the state of the living beings of the planet and the ability to play with people's minds, as well as commanding the Titans. The Architect is also implied to be able to seek into the future, knowing when he was going to die. Appearance The Architect is Human, although thousands of years old and alive only because of the Conduit. His general appearance matches that of Klaus, with long blond hair and a skeletal structure. Half of his body is missing, replaced with a black void. He has several wires connected to his chest and remnants of his clothes hang from him. Story After the disaster produced by the activation of the Conduit, Klaus, filled with guilt over his actions, took over himself to fix the world. In order to do so, he first created the Cloud Sea, formed of special particulate substances that could restore matter. After that, Klaus used Core Crystals, which contained biological information, to recreate life. When being in contact with the Cloud Sea, Core Crystals became Titans, which grew in size over time and slowly produced more life, while at the same time serving as their home. Despite this, Klaus did not trust this new cycle of life, and took advantage of the Core Crystals to create the Blades, which would serve to supervise the development of the new humans, in hope that they would not repeat the errors of the past. However, Klaus' hopes were shattered as the new humans proved to be the same as the previous ones. Due to this, he decided not to intervene when Amalthus arrived to the First Low Orbit Station and took the Core Crystals that would later become Malos and Mythra. Klaus thought of Amalthus as what he had once been, and wanted the world to follow its natural course. When Rex and Pyra arrive to the First Low Orbit Station, Klaus tests them to see exactly how far humanity had come. After explaining to them the truth about their world and about himself, he tells them about Zanza's (his other half) imminent death, warning them that the Conduit would then disappear to another dimension, and advises the party to defeat Malos before that happened. Before leaving, Rex thanks Klaus for creating them, and asks him if his opinion on mankind had changed after meeting them. Klaus asserts, seeing the unique bond Rex and Pyra shared as hope for the future, and, as he sees the party go towards their final battle, wishes to see Galea once again. As Zanza is killed by Shulk, Klaus begins disappearing. During the final moments of his life, he removes the Cloud Sea, and commands the Titans to form a new land, being that his final gift to the lifes he had created. Gallery The Architect close up.png|The Architect's face Category:XC2 Characters Category:Gods